Brodie Buchanan
Disney Kart is racing game developed by Avalanche and addonitial help by Studio Gobo, Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Marvel and LucasArts. Coming this Fall 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PlayStation Vita. Brodie's Australian Racers Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan (the main protagonist) *Chloe Carruthers (the secondary protagonist) *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (the main deuteragonist) *Benjaimi Lake (the secondary deuteragonist) *Alison Treay-Buchanan (the main tritagonist) *Codylee Nelson (the secondary tritagonist) *Scott Buchanan (the main tetartagonist) *Luke Treay (the secondary tetartagonist) *Kenny Harris (the supporting protagonist) *Jaxon Harris (the secondary supporting protagonist) *Toni Buchanan (the supporting deuteragonist) *Melissa Warren (the secondary supporting deuteragonist) *Sandra Buchanan (the supporting tritagonist) *Jennifer Treay (the secondary supporting tritagonist) *Fiona Sommerville (the third tritagonist) *Brad Buchanan (the major protagonist) *Teila Richards (the major deuteragonist) *Susan Bennett (the major tritagonist) *Anthony John Buchanan (the minor protagonist) *Faith Adams (the secondary minor protagonist) *Lawrence Cocky Buchanan (the minor deuteragonist) *Betsy Delis Manusu (the minor tritagonist) *Shane Nelson (the main antagonist) Playable Disney Characters Commentator *Magic Mirror Tracks Starter *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *O.W.C.A Training Track *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Pleasure Island *Devil's Bayou *Down Under *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden *Central Coast Australia Unlockable *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Angel Grove *Muppet Theater *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin 4 *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Sydney Circuit *Brisbane Circuit Voices *Chris Evans as Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Hayden Panettiere as Chloe Carruthurs, Teila Richards, Kairi, Xion and Penny *Willa Holland as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan and Aqua *Stephen Amell as Benjaimi Lake *Jodi Benson as Alison Treay Buchanan, Toni Buchanan, Melissa Warren, Ariel, Maid Marian, The Spring Sprite and Lady *Kiefer Sutherland as Lukey Treay and Brad Buchanan *Mark Hamill as Scott Buchanan and Luke Skywalker *Linda Larkin as Codylee Nelson, Jennifer Treay, Susan Bennett, Fiona Sommerville and Jasmine *Bette Midler as Sandra Buchanan, Faith Adams and Georgette *Judi Dench as Betsy Delis Manusu and Mrs. Calloway *Tim Curry as Anthony John Buchanan, Kenny Harris and Darth Sidious *Christopher Lloyd as Lawrence Cocky Buchanan, Master Xehanort, Merlock and Judge Doom *Hugo Weaving as Shane Nelson and The Firebird *Vincent Martella as Cody and Phineas Flynn *Britt McKillip as Jenny Foxworth, Olivia Flaversham and Marie *Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Fairy Godmother, Fauna, Miss Bianca, and Duchess *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Anastasia Tremaine, Si and Am, Merryweather, Shenzi, and Queen of Hearts *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, and Sleepy *Jason Marsden as Max Goof, Oliver and Tino Tonitini *Jim Cummings as Peg Leg Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Sir Ector, Roquefort, King Leonidas, Boomer, Professor Ratigan, Zummi Gummi, Fagin, Sykes, King Triton, Percival C. McLeach, Jafar, Razoul, Ed and Ray *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric and Prince Charming *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Ludwig Von Drake *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Robby Benson as Beast *Khary Payton as Rafiki *Hynden Walch as Alice and Wendy Darling *Brian Blessed as Clayton *Bob Joles as Sneezy and Bagheera *Craig Ferguson as Owl *James Horan as Scar *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as Professor Robert Callagham / Yokai and Hulk *Roger Craig Smith as Captain America and Sonic the Hedgehog *Nolan North as Deadpool and Green Goblin *Harrison Ford as Han Solo *Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia *Laura Bailey as Eilonwy, Black Widow and Gamora *Travis Oates as Piglet *David Ogden Otiers as Doc, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, and Jumba *Billy Zane as Ansem *Troy Baker as Hawkeye and Loki *Cheech Marin as Tito and Bonzai *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *James Spader as Ultron *James Woods as Hades and Edgar Balthazar *Cam Clarke as Simba *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *Jard Butler as Captain Jack Sparrow *Ewan McGregor as Robin Hood and Obi-Wan Kenobi *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Tara Strong as Jane Darling and Ingrid Third *Orlando Brown as Cornelius Fillmore *Kelly Osborne as Hildy Gloom *Corey Burton as Dale, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, King Stefan, Shere Khan, Prince John, Bernard, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Zeus, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Doc Hudson, Count Dooku and Magic Mirror *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Crispin Freeman as Will Turner and Prince Edward *Joel McCrary as Baloo, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Pacha, and James P. Sullivan *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazoski *Richard White as Gaston *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan *Nicole Sullivan as Franny Robinson *Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca and B.E.N. *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles and Cooper *J.P. Manoux as Kuzco and Randall Boggs *Brian George as Captain Barbossa *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Paul Kandel as Clopin *Michael Wincott as Scroop *Tom Kane as Yoda *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas *Cheech Marin as Tito *Tom Hanks as Woody and Walt Disney *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Adam Driver as Kylo Ren *Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Erin Cottrell as Quorra *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kirsten Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Santino Montana as Prince Hans *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tamago *Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon *Anika Nani Rose as Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen *B. D. Wong as Shang *Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai *Zach Callison as John Darling and Toulouse *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *Keith David as Chernabog, Mufasa, Doctor Facilier, and Darth Vader *Gregg Berger as Kerchak *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg *Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana *Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Katy Perry as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Robin Atkin Downes as Davy Jones *Tom Kenny as Orville, Rabbit, Tod, Dinky, Dodger, and Leo Callisto *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham *Kevin Schon as Timon and Happy *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk *Daniel Radcliffe as Taran *Jay Baruchel as Arthur Pendragon *Jennifer Tilly as Grace *Max Burkholder as Roo *Tristan Rogers as Jake *Jason Alexander as Hugo *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Patricia Lentz as Laverne *Minnie Driver as Jane Porter *Michael J. Fox as Milo Thatch *Hilary Duff as Animated Lizzie McGuire *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Kelsey Grammer as Francis *Candi Milo as Yzma and Irma Lair *Don Novello as Vincenzo Santorini *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Merc and The Backson *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Kevin McDonald as Pleakley *Cree Summer as Kneesaa and Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *David Kaufman as Aldrin Pesky and Lampwick *Jessica DiCicco as Maggie Pesky *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Miguel Ferrer as Shan-Yu *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear *Samuel West as Pongo and Denahi *Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts *Kath Soucie as Perdita, Sally and Tish Katsufrakis *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Kittie as Taranee Cook *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Liza Del Mundo as Hay Lin *Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge *Sarah Vowell as Violet *D.B. Sweeney as Stika *Raymond Ochoa as Michael Darling, Berlioz and Dash *Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Vanessa Marshall as Nala *Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai *Susan Egan as Megara *Michael Gough as Gopher *Preston Bailey as Bambi *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu and Mr. Arrow *Parker Goris as Flounder *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Mae Whitman as Shanti, Rita, Tinker Bell, and Huntsgirl *Katherine von Till as Snow White *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip *Jeff Bennett as Bashful, Geppetto, The Reluctant Dragon, Tramp, Mr. Smee, Jasper, Merlin, Archimedes, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Amos Slade, Fflewddur Fflam, Dr. Dawson, Wilbur, Lumiere, Zazu, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Tantor *Gibbert Gottfried as Iago *Bruce Boxleitner as Tron *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto *Phil Morris as Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Jacqueline Obradors as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Amy Adams as Princess Giselle *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Jake T. Austin as Lewis Cornelius Robinson *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins *Brian Murray as John Silver *Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Travis Willingham as Thor, Star-Lord, Knuckles the Echidna and Crunch Bandicoot *Ari Rubin as Quasimodo *Grey Griffin as Esmeralda, Ursula, Kanga, Lor McQuarrie, and Coco Bandicoot *Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker *Phil LaMarr as Captain Phoebus and Carver Descartes *David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Delbert Doppler *Emma Thompson as Captain Amelia *Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom, Roger Rabbit, and Crash Bandicoot *Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington *Dante Basco as Jake Long *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Mr. Snoops, Basil and Jack-in-the-Box *Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Queen Narissa and Madame Medusa *Frank Welker as Abu, Marahute, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven, Elliot the Dragon, and Pegasus *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Bill Baretta as Pepe and Rowlf *Colleen Villard as the Wasp and Miles 'Tails' Prower *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *David Rudman as Scooter *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Animal *Jim Kroupa as Thog *Matt Vogel as Constantine and Uncle Deadly *Peter Linz as Walter *Steve Whitmire as Kermit and Rizzo *Haley Joel Omsent as Sora, Christopher Robin and Mowgli *David Gallagher as Riku *Jason Dohring as Terra *Jesse McCartney as Ventus and Roxas *Quinton Flynn as Axel *Yuri Lowenthal as Vanitas *Kirk Thronton as Shadow the Hedgehog *Carolyn Lawrence as Pasadena Opossum *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose and Tawna Bandicoot Songs #Highway Star (Performed by Stryper) (at the title screen of the game) #In Love Again (Performed by Rogue Traders) (at the game credits roll of the game) Trivia *Ursula is new voiced by Grey Griffin. Grey Griffin replaced Pat Carroll voice of Ursula. *Jafar is new voiced by Jim Cummings. Jim Cummings replaced Jonathan Freeman voice of Jafar. *Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham is new voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh replaced Alan Young voice of Scrooge McDuck. *Ludwig Von Drake is new voiced by Dan Povenmire. Dan Povenmire replaced Corey Burton voice of Ludwig Von Drake. *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog is first guest character in the game. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega. *Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossum is second guest characters in the game. Crash Bandicoot is owned by Activision (later Disney). Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Muppets Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:The Aristocats Category:Sonic series